Comment la Fille a vraiment disparu
by reyoudumb
Summary: Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks prétend avoir retiré le personnage de la Fille car c'était un personnage misogyne. Ouh le menteur. / One-Shot.


Un mini OS que j'ai écrit sur une coup de tête, parce que j'avais envie d'exploiter les personnages de SLG. Et oui, j'écris toujours la fic Antoine/Mathieu, mais malheureusement temps et inspiration me manquent, donc il faut attendre.

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent entièrement à Mathieu Sommet, présentateur de l'émission Salut les Geeks sur Youtube.

* * *

Elle se tenait planté là, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine généreuse, alors qu'elle enroulait nerveusement une mèche blonde autour de son index et qu'elle fixait les autres d'un regard dédaigneux. Ils la fixaient en retour, tout en s'échangeant des regards interrogateurs entre eux.

**- Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ?** Demanda la jeune femme -_très poilue au niveau du visage, soit dit en passant_- avec sa voix si énervante, qu'elle nous donnerait presque envie de la frapper.

L'un d'eux, le plus grand et le plus imposant, roula des yeux. On pouvait facilement le deviner même s'il portait des lunettes de soleil qui cachaient son regard. Il retira la cigarette qu'il avait coincé entre ses lèvres.

**- T'arrêtes un peu ?** **J'en ai vu des plus bonnes et des mieux roulées que toi. **- _Il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste, son porte-feuille qui contenait des préservatifs en tout genre et quelques photos anciennes. Il en prit une et s'avança pour la lui montrer, prenant une voix nostalgique._- **1998. Russie. Aleksandra. 95E. Pas les plus gros que j'ai vu mais...**

**- La ferme ! **_Le coupa t-elle._ **Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que les femmes ne sont pas des objets ? Nous ne sommes pas soumises ! Et puis les hommes sont loin d'être le sexe fort.**

**- Et ça, c'est exactement pourquoi on devrait se débarrasser de cette grognasse. **

Le patron se tourna vers ses compagnons qui lui répondaient par des regards dubitatifs. Supprimer un personnage de l'émission n'était jamais chose facile.

**- Mais... Et les boobies ?** Demanda le Geek de sa voix tremblotante.

**- On s'en branle des boobs gamin, on a pas besoin de putain de féministes dans notre émission.** - _Il s'approcha dangereusement du garçon, passant son bras autour de ses épaules._ - **On peut toujours s'amuser ensemble, rien que tout les deux.**

Le geek, pris de panique, se libéra immédiatement de l'emprise du Patron en s'écartant de quelques pas. Ce dernier soupira et se tourna vers Le Hippie avec un regard sévère, attendant son avis sur le sujet. Le Hippie regarda tour à tour le « chef de la meute » et la jeune femme blonde, son visage dénué d'émotions pour ne pas changer.

**- Le changement c'est maintenant, gros !** Dit-il finalement en levant son poing.

Le Patron sourit, satisfait.

**- Les gars, vous trouvez pas que ça fait trop ?** Les interrompit le Panda. **On s'est déjà débarrassé du professeur pour que je puisse prendre sa place.**

Le regard sévère du Patron revint rapidement, alors qu'il étudiait calmement le Panda. Il s'excusa et tira le Hippie et le Geek dans un coin de la pièce, à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes.

**- Bon, les mecs, on est un peu les trois survivants, les Mousquetaires de l'émission. On sait très bien qu'on est les préférés de Mathieu...**

**- On est les inconnus des temps modernes, gros !**

Le Patron grogna d'exaspération, ne comprenant jamais où voulait en venir l'autre drogué.

**- Ouai, si tu veux... On ne peut pas se fier au Panda. Ce connard disparaîtra avec la Fille et le Professeur. C'est qu'une question de temps.**

**- Mais... Moi j'aime bien le Panda. Il me fait des câlins et il me chante des chansons pour m'endormir. **

Le Patron regarda le gamin, surpris, et légèrement jaloux, derrière ses lunettes.

**- Et pourquoi t'acceptes pas mes câlins, à moi ?**

**- Quand je m'assis sur tes genoux, y'a tout le temps quelque chose de dur qui me gène dans ta poche. **

Il balaya ses paroles d'un geste de la main.

**- Je veux venir au fait qu'on doit tuer la Fille. Vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe du sale boulot. Je veux juste que vous soyez d'accord avec moi et que vous détournez l'attention de l'autre gros porc d'ours chinois.**

Sur ces paroles, il sortit son revolver.

* * *

Le Geek, le Panda, et le Hippie étaient assis sur le canapé du salon, entrain de regarder une émission débile sur M6, où témoignaient des gamers à propos de leurs vies amoureuses désertiques. De quoi faire bien flipper le Geek. Quoique, le Hippie ressemblait plus à une plante. On ne savait pas trop s'il était endormi derrière ses lunettes ou bien s'il était complètement passionné. Le fait est que le Patron les coupa dans leur occupation en entrant dans le salon, essuyant d'étranges gouttes rouges qui salissaient son visage, à l'aide d'une serviette.

- **Vous connaissez le rituel. On balance rien à Mathieu, il va finir par croire que c'est lui qui l'a retiré volontairement de l'émission. **


End file.
